


Grow As We Go

by crystalwaterfall (orphan_account)



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, So hold on tight - Freeform, Songfic, Suicide Attempt, and a whole lotta fluff, and also soulmates, and i'm so so soft over it, because ben platt's new album is beautiful, but there's gonna be a bit of angst, grow as we go songfic, its only if you squint in the later chapters, so excuse me if its rushed, this was made like a week ago
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 18:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/crystalwaterfall
Summary: My name is Connor Murphy, and this is how a tree tattoo on my chest led to me meeting my soulmate.





	Grow As We Go

My name is Connor Murphy, and I was born with a tree tattoo on my chest.

Now, it's not uncommon or weird. Almost everyone has one, unless they're destined to be alone forever. But I guess there could be some downsides to having a tattoo, too.

It's a soulmate tattoo. Almost everyone has one where their soulmate will touch them first, and it's of the thing their soulmate loves most. It's a black outline, filled with the color of your soulmate's current emotion, and it gets bigger or smaller depending on the intensity of said emotion. On the day you're going to meet them, the outline starts to fade away until, when you touch, the color spreads out across your body in an ultimatum of color. It's supposedly beautiful, impossibly so. Then, after a bit, it fades away and turns back into the tattoo, but with your soulmate's initials under it. Complicated, I know.

But if I have a tattoo on my chest, that means I'm most likely gonna get shoved someday.

I can't wait.

But you know what?

It wouldn't be the first time. 


End file.
